


Truth 22

by Laslus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, look steve is a small bisexual disaster and he can't do much about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: Steve was drunk, he was too drunk, he was drunker than he should be, he was sure that if he was a slightly less drunk his brain would forcibly shut him down. But it didn't, so he answered the question as if it wasn't a big deal."yes."Or: Steve is a Bisexual mess and they play Truth or Dare.





	Truth 22

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy if this isn't one of the cheesiest things i ever wrote idk what is
> 
> i haven't watch season 3 yet :( but i had this sitting around in a folder for months so have my kids being in love. It's supossed to be set after season 2, but Nancy and Jonathan aren't dating
> 
> Should i stop using "truth or dare" a trope? Probably. Will I? No.
> 
> enjoy my poly kids!

Their friendship was a weird one. It was weird because Steve and Jonathan knew nothing of each other, it was weird because Steve and Nancy had just break up and Steve would have to be blind not to notice something had happened between Nancy and Jonathan. But it was weirder because they kept coming back. Steve called them over every time his parents weren’t home, Nancy always prepared study sessions for the three and even Jonathan asked if they wanted to help him babysit the kids.

The sleepover had been Nancy’s idea. Her parents were away for the weekend to visit their grandparents, but Mike and his sister convinced them to leave them behind – as long as they didn’t leave the house after dark. So the kids were all in the basement, playing their new session of D&D (now with an overly excited El and Max pretending not to be interested) and Nancy invited the boys to drink on her bedroom (Nancy made a deal with Mike she would not tell mom about the girls staying over if he didn’t mention the boys in her room).

Well, the drinking had been Steve’s idea, bringing a closed bottle of tequila on his bag, stating that no sleepover worth mention was alcohol free. Jonathan tried to argue, but Steve was already handing him a shot, a soft, playful smile on his lips like the last time the three of them drank hadn’t ended up in his and Nancy’s breakup. He couldn’t say no when Steve looked so carefree.

“Ok, _one_ shot and that’s it. The kids are downstairs.”

“C’mon, Jon” said Nancy, smiling “The kids won’t care if we get a little drunk.”

“ _One”_ he repeated, before taking the glass from Steve’s hands. The boy smiled.

They drank half a bottle before Nancy suggest they played truth or dare.

“C’mon boys” she said, getting up and opening her closet “I bought this magazine like, ages _ago_ , and it came with the 50 best truth or dare questions. It’s somewhere here…”

“What are we, Nancy, twelve?” laughed Steve

“Oh _c’mon_ ” she said, closing her wardrobe with a magazine on her hand “We hang out every day together, but we barely know each other’s gossips.”

“Maybe it’s because we don’t have any?” suggested Jonathan

Nancy pounded and both guys looked at each other. Jonathan lifted his eyebrow and Steve crooked his head.

“Yeah sure, why not. If you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth, you take a shot, sounds good?” sighed Steve, looking away from the other boy and spinning the tequila bottle.

It landed on Jonathan.

“Truth or Dare Jon? Also, pick a number!” She beamed, opening her magazine

“Truth, I guess? Uh… 24.”

“Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?”

Jonathan blushed. “Uh… Yeah, Mrs. Moretti in 9 th  grade.”

Steve nodded in agreement as he spin the bottle again, “yeah man, I feel you”

“Ooh me! Nice!” Nancy said as the bottle landed on her, giving the magazine to Steve “I want truth uh… 4.”

The boy whistled “Oh, Nancy, Nancy. Have you ever cheated on a test?”

Her face was red in an instant and both boys laughed. “I can’t believe it” murmured Jonathan, the smile large on his face

“ _Once!_ ” she shouted “I was 14 and I hated reading _On the road_.”

“I cannot… _Nancy_!” Steve mocked, covering his mouth with his hands. Jonathan laughed harder and Steve couldn’t hold back a smile at the sound.

“Oh, _shut up_ , its not like you haven’t either” She blushed harder, avoiding looking at them and reaching for the bottle.

They played a few more rounds. Jonathan took a shot instead of dancing to abba, Nancy admitted she sneaked out with barb to watch a showing of a movie and Steve chose only dares with an easy smile and a wink.

“C’mon Steve, do a truth for once” begged Nancy, and Jonathan agreed, a smile under his drink

Steve was about to say no, but the alcohol was too loud on his mind and his only though was that choosing a truth would keep Jonathan’s smile.

“All you want is to steal my secrets. But sure, give me uh… Truth 22.”

Nancy picked the magazine excited, flipping through the pages. Her smiled dropped as she read. “Oh it’s a _boring_ one, ‘Have you ever kissed a boy?’. Pick another number so we can…”

“Yes.” He was drunk. He was too drunk. He was drunk to the point he wouldn’t notice if it were not for him failing to keep the word in,

Jonathan choked. Nancy stopped mid-sentence, forgetting what she was saying. She blinked once.

“What?”

Steve shrugged, as if his heart wasn’t so loud he could hear it. He was sure that if he was a little less drunk his brain would forcibly shut him down.

“Yeah. My first kiss, actually. My parents took me to this cruise when I was 12 and it was _so boring_. There was only another kid my age, a boy name Simon. We became friends and we kissed a couple of times.”

“Oh.” Said Nancy, suddenly a lot more sober “So you… Did you… Like it?”

Steve’s eyes met Jonathan’s for a fraction of a second, but they both turned their faces so fast it made impossible for the Steve to read his expression.

“I… I think I should go” Murmured Steve, getting up.

Nancy’s reflexes where back and she grabbed his wrist, holding him in place “No, you don’t have to. I’m just surprised, I’ve never… Barb was gay, I don’t have a problem with it.”

“I’m not _gay_ ” Steve said it a little too loudly, a little to fast. But the idea that _Nancy_ , of all people, _Nancy_ , would think he didn’t like girls was utterly unacceptable. “I just… I like guys, sometimes. But I also like girls and…”

His drunk brain was finally catching up and canceled his ability to speak. Nancy’s eyes glowed.

“It’s ok. I don’t care, _we_ don’t care, right?” She turned to Jonathan hopeful. She knew him, knew he had defended his brothers from the very same people that would use this against Steve. But the boy didn’t look at them, staring at the same point at the ground.

“I really should go.” Said Steve again, letting his wrist loose and getting up again.

He was already at the door when he felt a hand on his arm again, pulling him back. “Nancy, really I…” He started saying as he turned his body, but it was not Nancy holding him.

He didn’t had time to voice his surprise, because the other boy closed their distance and kissed him. Not in his wildest dreams (not even in the dreams Nancy and Jonathan were but a blur of mouth and touches and moans) he thought Jonathan was going to kiss him first, hand on his face as If he was to afraid to touch anywhere else. It was over as soon as it had begun (too fast for Steve to even process that the soft gasp in the background had been Nancy’s).

“I’m sorry.” Said Jonathan, taking a step back almost afraid “I’m sorry I just…”

Steve took the step this time because he was _not_ letting this chance go, kissing him again, harder, longer than Jonathan had. It had been years since Steve kissed Simon under a table in a cruise, longer than he should’ve let because _damn_ he missed kissing guys. But mostly he loved how Jonathan was trying to fit around him, how squared his waist felt under his hand, how their teeth sometimes clenched because they were still figuring it out. _God_ , he even liked that Jonathan hadn’t shaved in a while.

They broke apart slowly this time, but Steve was grinning the hole time, He noticed Jonathan was on his toes to reach his mouth as the other boy lowered himself slowly.

“Oh.” Said Jonathan.

“Yeah, _oh_.” He laughed back, his hands still touching his waist.

“Yeah, _oh_ ” repeated Nancy.

They jumped apart, Steve pulled his hands to himself as they finally remembered Nancy was there. Jonathan’s face became instantaneously red and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

“Nancy, I…” Steve began to talk, but the words died on his mouth. What could he say? _I love you_ , after he kissed the guy she liked?

“How long have you been holding that back, guys?” She asked, only half joking “I mean I thought _I_ was the one in the middle of this love triangle.”

“You are, I mean… I still like you and I’m pretty sure Jon does too. I just… I didn’t… I…”

Jonathan’s face couldn’t be redder if his own mother had walked in that kiss, but he nodded just the same “I do… I just…”

“So… You’re not gay?” asked Nancy very slowly, watching the two boys confirm that “But you do like each other?”

They interchanged looks, Steve licking his lips without realizing. “I… I guess I wouldn’t mind kissing him again…”

Jonathan would’ve smirked in any other situation, bickering Steve to death for being this embarrassed. But the thought that _Steve Harington_ could very much like him, that they could very much kiss again in a near future, set his heart racing. He knew he liked Steve for months now because _of course_ it wasn’t complicated enough to have a crush just on Nancy. But it was just a stupid, impossible crush, because _how_ in the _universe_ could he resolve liking both of his best friends, especially if one was a guy and if that guy was _Steve Harington_.

“I think we broke him” he heard Nancy whisper, finally getting up from her place in the floor and moving towards the boys.

“ _We_? You asked us if we liked each other!” Steve argued

“you had just made out! I didn’t think it would be controversial!”

“I’m ok” Jonathan finally said “I just… Wasn’t expecting any of this.”

“Well, you and me both” Half laughed Steve, but the way he was looking at Jonathan was almost insecure.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Steve moved weight from one feet to the other. “Well… I kinda told you I like you and it’s like the most awkward conversation of my life so…”

“Are you nervous because you don’t know if I like you back?” asked Jonathan suddenly more surprised than embarrassed “Didn’t you date a hundred girls or something?”

“Rude. First of all, I dated four girls. Second, can you just give me a straight answer?”

Jonathan honest to god _laughed_ , before crooking his head “Well, I can’t give you a _straight_ one.”

It took Steve half a second before he took a break, holding a smile “You’re an idiot, _god,_ I hate you.”

“You don’t.” Jonathan said, and they knew it meant so much more.

They stared at each other for a second, leaning in each other spaces. Steve’s eyes flickered to Jonathan’s mouth and he could feel a feeling urging on his stomach with the possibility that this was allowed.

“Wait. Wait. Just let me…” Nancy stopped them before they kissed again, both boys turning full attention to her. “I need to think here. Do you guys… You said you still liked me.”

“I don’t think I can ever stop loving you, Nance.” Whispered Steve, without blinking.

There was something so sincere and so hurt in his voice that Nancy – whose impulse control wasn’t great even when sober– saw herself closing her distance and kissing him square on the lips. Jonathan had seen them kiss before and it was always an artwork. They faces became automatically soft, their hands knew exactly where to go and they kissed with a love Jon always wondered if it could fit in a single photo.

Now it wasn’t different, except now Jonathan knew how both of them tasted, how both their bodies felt against him, under his hands. He knew how if felt when Steve bit his lip or when Nancy pulled his hair. He never felt more than an intruder and at home both at the same time. It made him sick in a way he hadn’t since forever.

“I guess I… I should…” he took a few steps back, watching the couple move away from each other as if they had been burned.

“You should stay and talk.” Nancy said, before blushing “I wasn’t expecting to kiss him, sorry.”

“What do you want to talk about? You and Steve are going to work it out and get back together. It’s cool. I just…”

“No, wait, I was figuring it out.” She held out her hand to hold his, making sure he wouldn’t leave “Do you still like me?”

He blinked “What? Of course I do, I thought it was obvious. But you don’t, I get it, you didn’t want to talk about it after we slept together and…”

“You guys _slept together_?” Steve interrupted, but Nancy shushed him

“Yeah, because I still wasn’t over Steve and I didn’t think it was fair on you! Which is the same reason I broke up with _Steve_. Because I liked you too and I couldn’t be sure which I liked better. I was a _mess_.”

“What are you saying?” asked Steve

“That we can… I mean this is _crazy_ , and not our kind of crazy. But we can… If we all like we each other we could… We could all date?”

“What?” asked Jonathan

“Yeah, think about it! We already hang together all the time, we do _everything_ together. We could only… you know… date too. I might be crazy, but I think it might work.”

“As in… We all date? All three of us?” Asked Steve

“Yes? I mean, we’ve just established we all like each other. I don’t see why we have to choose.”

“I… Would you be ok with this? I mean… Don’t you think it’s weird?”

“Not weirder than anything we’ve seen, I mean, we do fight monsters from time to time.” She joked lightly, but Steve could tell she was nervous too “I get it if you don’t want to, I just thought… “

Steve pulled her closer again to kiss her, buthis smile was so bright it was barely a kiss and more of a thousands pecks at the same time, making her laugh. “You’re amazing.” He whispered against her lips

She laughed again, letting her hands go from his neck “I guess that’s a yes from you. What about you Jon?”

“Are you… Are you serious? Can we even do that?”

“Legally? I have no idea. But I really want to try.” She sounded breathless, as if the mere possibility was exciting enough.

“Think of how many problems you’d have to go through. We wouldn’t be able to tell _anyone_. We would have to lie at school and our dates would be hidden and Steve and I would have to be triple carefull and… and…”

Nancy was at arms reach now, he didn’t notice he walked towards her until now, until he could see the crackles of her lips and feel her breath against his.

“And?” She offered, her mouth touching his as she spoke.

He kissed her. He hadn’t kissed her since that night at the bunker and he _missed it_. Missed her slim waist against his fingers and her lips on his. He thought of how different she felt from Steve – how Steve was bigger, how his jaw was more squared, how he couldn’t feel traces of a beard growing, didn’t have to stand on his toes. But it was somehow still similar. They both kissed with a recklessness that was so inherently theirs he almost laughed.

Steve stared. He didn’t mean to, but it was the first time he had seen them kiss and it was like watching fire. They _glowed_ , they were somewhat desperate to get closer, their hands grabbing what they could. It wasn’t creepy to watch if he had just kissed them both, right? What were _the rules_ of this? It wasn’t hard to see how their kiss had scaled to sex – and _oh_ Steve could not think about sex right now.

When they broke apart, he was still staring, mouth half opened.

“Is this a yes?” he asked, almost unsure if it was a yes or a last-kiss.

“It’s going be hard. I have no idea how this will work. It will probably go wrong someday” Jonathan said again, looking up but not letting go of Nancy’s waist.

“Yeah, but I get to kiss you every day until then.” Steve said, unsure if it was to Jonathan, Nancy or both.

Jonathan growled, his face moving closer to Steve’s. “You’re too cute for your own good, Harington. It’s a yes” he whispered against his lips.

Steve kissed him again, slowly, carefully as if he was afraid he would leave. He felt his hand being carefully dragged away from Jonathan’s waist and he didn’t have to look to know it was Nancy lacing their hands together. His heart skipped a bit, maybe two, and he kissed Jonathan harder. When they broke apart he took a second to stare at Jonathan’s lips (the ones he had _just kissed_ ), because he could.

“This is _ridiculous”_ He whispered “I can’t kiss someone while I’m holding someone else’s hand. I can’t kiss a _guy_ and…”

He laughed in a nervous laugh and Nancy followed his suit

“I should be jealous right? Or freaked out?” She said back, taking a step forward “But actually you’re kinda cute together.”

Jonathan blushed, turning to hide his face on the curve of her neck, his voice nothing but a warm breath “If you guys change your mind please only tell me tomorrow”.

Steve smiled at Nancy, crooking his head, and she used their hands to pull him for a peck, both their lips shaped in a smile.

They ended up in her bed, learning their ways to fit in each other. Steve was always hyper aware of their hands and legs, heart stopping at every touch. He must’ve stared at his hands linked with Jonathan over Nancy’s legs so long he could draw it from memory.

“So, you guys slept together, hun?” He asked when they were too sleepy to think straight, Nancy in the middle of them both, head against Jonathan’s chest.

They both turned red, and Jon’s mouth opened and closed a few times. Steve laughed with soft eyes at them.

“Yeah, while we were looking for proofs of a government conspiracy.” answered Nancy

“Oh yeah, nothing sexier than those demadogs” he bit back “Was it any good?”

“Interested, Harington?” Jonathan bit back

“In you? Very.” He flirted like he used to with Nancy, a smirk and a wink

“Is he this ridiculous all the time?” Asked Jonathan, despite the obvious smile on his lips

“Yes. Very. He brings you flowers sometimes and kisses your hand before giving them to you”

“How come I get _two_ lovers and neither of them appreciate how _romantic_ I am?”

“Life is just unfair like that” Laughed Nancy, leaning over to peck him

They talked a little longer than that, sleepness overcoming their smiles and the tip of their fingers as they caressed whatever skin they could find. Steve was not sure who was touching him and the not-knowiness gave him a warm feeling in his belly. It was the kind of feeling too big for his chest.

They slept before they could notice, too much warm for Nancy in the middle and feet tangled under the covers and numb arms not yet used to the mechanics of sleeping in three. They’ve never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give kudos and drop a comment if you feel like it! you can also follow me at las-lus.tumblr.com or at twitter @laslus_


End file.
